Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is a series of video games and other media produced by Disney and Square Enix. It consists of a massive crossover between Disney and Square Enix's IPs, while also adding a new set of original characters and an infamously convoluted storyline. Series Dictionary *'Keyblade: '''A magical weapon shaped like a key that were forged in the image of the legendary χ-blade. A Keyblade can only be wielded by a being with a strong heart who is chosen to wield one, and they are the only weapons capable of permanently killing the Heartless. Despite most Keyblades not having a visible edge, they are still sharp enough to slice clean through buildings. The Keyblade's signature ability is the power to open or close any lock or door, including the door to the heart of a person or a world. Keyblades can also be used cast magic spells, channel the powers of light and darkness, be summoned and dispelled at will, or changed into different forms, such as weapons or a flying vehicle called a Keyblade Glider. By attaching a special Keychain to their Keyblade, the Keyblade wielder can modify the appearance and abilities of their Keyblade. *'Heart: One of three pieces that makes up a living being, with the other parts being the body and soul. The heart is the part of a person that creates emotions, memories, will, goals, and ambitions. A heart is made up of both light and darkness, and if a person gives into the darkness in their heart, they will become a Heartless. *'''Heartless: A creature of darkness that is born when someone gives in to the darkness in their heart. They come in many shapes and sizes. Heartless are driven by animalistic instinct to attack other beings and take their hearts to turn them into Heartless as well. They can only be permanently killed by the Keyblade, and the Heartless are driven to try and take the heart of a Keyblade wielder in the hopes of destroying the one thing they fear. *'Nobody:' The still-living body of a being that has lost its heart, which is created when a strong-willed person becomes a Heartless. They are completely void of feelings at first, though they can grow their own hearts and emotions over time. They are led by Organization XIII. *'Organization XIII:' A group of extremely powerful Nobodies who wear black robes. They wish to reclaim their hearts to become whole again. *'Unversed: '''Dark creatures born from negative emotions, which were created and led by Vanitas. *'Kingdom Hearts:' The heart of all worlds, which is said to have released the power of light to the people of every world. It is a source of ultimate power and wisdom, and is sought out by many people to use its power for their own purposes. Another, weaker version of Kingdom Hearts can be created by gathering together hundreds of hearts and combining them. *'Dream Eater:''' Profiles Original Characters * Sora * Riku * Roxas * Kairi * Terra * Aqua * Ventus * Eraqus * Axel * Xehanort * Ansem * Xemnas * Vanitas * Xigbar * Xaldin * Vexen * Lexaeus * Zexion * Saïx * Demyx * Luxord * Marluxia * Larxene * Xion * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Aced * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Ava Disney Characters * King Mickey * Donald Duck * Goofy * Maleficient * Pete Other Square Enix Characters * Cloud Strife * Sephiroth Items *Keyblade *Kingdom Hearts (item) *χ-blade Category:Series Category:Series from Japan Category:Square-Enix Category:Disney Category:Video Game Series Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:2000s